Wrong Side of the Law
Wrong Side of the Law is the second segment of the fiftieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 26, 2014. Summary Doc helps Officer Pete recognize that his eyesight is being hindered by a dirty windshield. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Surfer Girl *Michael Gough as Officer Pete Songs *Backyard Rules *Time for Your Checkup Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: I'll save you from the dragon, because I'm a big, strong, brave...dragon. I'm the dragon. I get it now. Stuffy: Hey, I wanna uphold the law, too. Can I help you, Officer Pete? Can I? Officer Pete: Let me ask you this. Are ya brave? Stuffy: The bravest. Officer Pete: Are ya fast? Stuffy: I'm the fastest. Officer Pete: Can you hold a crayon? Stuffy: Are you kidding? I am the crayon-iest! Uh, that sounds strange, but yes, I can hold a crayon. Officer Pete: Good, because I can't. Officer Pete: Whoa, Stuffy, you got a knack for this police stuff. How would you like to help me patrol the backyard? Stuffy: Oh, I'd love to! Officer Pete: If you do a really good job, you may even qualify to become a deputy officer. Stuffy: A deputy officer?! Wow!! Lambie: What's a deputy officer? Stuffy: I have no idea. Stuffy: Sir, do you know how fast you were going? Very, very, very fast. Someone could get hurt! Racecar: Right. Sorry. Stuffy: Just be careful out there. And save the racing for the race track, ok? Lambie: Stuffy, are you alright? Stuffy: Officer Pete's my hero. He was the most lawful toy I knew. But he turned out to be a law breaker himself. Lambie: Aw. You need a cuddle. (Gives Stuffy a cuddle) Stuffy: Thanks, Lambie. Lambie: You comin’? Stuffy: I'm gonna stay here. Someone's gotta uphold the law, and I can't stand to watch Officer Pete like that. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Broken Shield-anemia *This is the third time "Time for Your Checkup" was the last song. The first time was in "Walkie Talkie Time", the second time was in "The Doctor Will See You Now". *This is the third episode Stuffy doesn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first was "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!" and the second was "Un-Bur-Able". *This is the second time Officer Pete got a bad case. *Stuffy becomes Officer Pete's deputy in this episode. Gallery Doc_and_lambie_playing_princess_tea_party.jpg Princess_hallie.jpg image-B11F_542702C8.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 004.jpg iuXgdRQENto_maxresdefault.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 001.jpg Wrong Side of the Law_Pic 005.jpg GetImage-Wrong Side of the Law.jpg 1280x720-MY8.jpg 640x360-coY.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 002.jpg image-6F3D_542702CA.jpg Lambie_in_wrong_side_of_the_law.jpg Doc_gives_officer_pete_a_checkup.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 003.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Officer Pete Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 2